Stay With Me
by othersideofdown
Summary: "I know you and I belong like this together baby." He felt alone, never knowing what to expect. All until he came into his life, sweeping him off his feet. Kogan
1. Part 1

Stay With Me

* * *

Logan Mitchell quickly raced down the hallway, making sure to keep a distance between him and his pursuers. He stopped by his locker quickly, opening it and shoving all his books into his bag before slamming the locker shut, standing back up and started running again. He just wanted to get as far away as possible. He knew that no one would ever want to help him, no one ever did. The junior wasn't well appreciated in the school, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make his way with as little problem as possible. But of course, nothing was ever that simple, no matter how much he wanted it to. He felt a hand grab at the strap of his bag and pull him back, nearly causing him to fall over.

"Hey!" came the voice of his tormenter. "I found the fag!

The genius let out a sigh, forcing his body to go limp. After a moment, he slid his arms through the shoulder straps, racing away again, probably even faster than before.

"Hey!" he heard the voice call behind him. "Get back here fag!"

He didn't listen though, for he knew what would happen. The same thing happened every day, and he knew better. He knew that he could leave his bag. It would be left alone until he went back to claim it, so that didn't possess an issue. He burst through the door, looking around as he realized that he was still on the second floor. Something heavy hit him in the back and it caused him to fall forward, tumbling down the stairs. His collision with the wall caused him to stop and he found that it was his backpack that was thrown at him. His whole body started to ache, his head throbbing as well. He heard the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs, and soon he was lifted by the collar of his shirt, being pushed up against the wall roughly. He was met with a pair of harsh, dark gray eyes, the eyes that belonged to the leader of his tormenters, Liam Jacobs.

"Thought you could outrun us Mitchell?" he asked, pulling him back and pushing him again. The junior didn't respond, staring at him with hatred in his gaze instead. "Answer me when I'm talking to you fag!" He was then punched in the stomach, causing him to let out a low, almost inaudible groan. His body was already sore, and this wasn't even the worst that they've done to him. And it could always get worse.

"I never said I could," he spat back, hitting the football player in the face. Liam growled, the sound low in his throat as he punched the seventeen year-old again, and multiple times after that. Liam was nineteen, being held back in his senior year for mis-conduct. He was the biggest bully in the whole entire school, and on top of that, he was a homophobe, which made Logan target number one. Liam also had the size advantage over Logan, making it so he was practically a giant compared to the junior he was attacking.

"That was some stunt you pulled in class today Mitchell," Liam began. "You managed to give me and my buds detention for a month. A whole fucking month! You're gonna pay for that!"

"Hey Liam!" Liam's second in command, Evan Daniels, came rushing over. "Mind if I get a few shots in?"

"Go for it!" Liam said, allowing Evan to punch at Logan.

Evan sneered at Logan. "You're just a stupid fag Mitchell, no one's ever going to care for you."

"Your life is going to be even more of a living hell," Liam hissed. "You'd better brace yourself."

"What haven't you done to me before?" Logan asked. He appeared to sound strong, but on the inside, he was downright terrified.

"You don't want to know what I'm capable of doing," Liam said. One hand soon snaked around Logan's neck, applying pressure. Logan suddenly found his vision going fuzzy, soon finding it a struggle to breathe properly. Logan knew that Liam possessed the strength to kill him, he just didn't think that he would go so far as to do it. He felt Evan grab at his arm and pull it roughly, soon hearing a sharp snap, followed by a larger rush of pain flowing through him. This wasn't supposed to be happening to him. He was supposed to have gone home and never have come back to this place. He had applied for early graduation, and he had finished all his classes. He was finally done with all of his tests. He was finally done with this hell of a school, and he was finally able to get the chance to go to college and then go to medical school to become a doctor. He was supposed to get away, not get stuck. He never wanted this, he never did anything to deserve it, yet here he was. He could never find himself thinking of someone else to be caught in his position, for he never wished for anyone to have to deal with what he's been dealing with. He was a genuinely good person, and that's the only reason he was wondering why this was happening to him. He wasn't about to give in though. He wasn't about to give them the satisfaction they so desperately wanted. He wasn't about to prove them right. That was never on his list of things to do, and it never would have been. He had that much left in him, and he wasn't about to give it up. His vision was hazy, his hearing muted, his breathing difficult. He just let himself remain still however, knowing that nothing good would happen if he tried to fight.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" Evan yelled.

"Fuck!" Liam exclaimed. "We need to get out of here!"

"What about the fag?" Evan asked.

"Leave him! He isn't worth it!" Liam soon let the junior go and Logan took in a huge gulp of air, feeling himself slid to the ground, putting a hand to his neck, trying to regulate his breathing. He hissed as pain shot through his entire form. Liam and Evan had raced down the stairs and out of the building, leaving him by himself.

"Hey," he heard and he looked up into sparkling emerald green eyes. This figure also had lightly tan skin, shaggy dirty blonde hair, a muscled form, and a concerned look on his face. Logan found himself staring up at the new coaching assistant Kendall Knight. The assistant that he found himself falling head over heels for. "Are you okay?

* * *

Kendall Knight sat at his desk, filing through the papers given to him. He looked over to the picture frames, smiling at the photographs he saw displayed. In one frame was a picture of his mother, his father, his little sister, and himself, all smiling at the frame. That was when the four of them had went on vacation a few years ago, and when everything appeared to be normal in his life. That was before his father had died in a car crash, and before he had found out that he was gay. All his life he wanted to play hockey, so he dedicated himself to that. His father was a forward for the Minnesota Wild, and that was what Kendall had wanted to do. He was only sixteen years-old when he and his friend, James Diamond, were found playing hockey by scouts for the Minnesota Wild, and when they were paid attention too until they were eighteen years-old, when they were legally allowed to play. They were sent into training, and had joined the team. James got to play as a defender, and Kendall got the opportunity to play center when they discovered the connection between him and his father, Malcolm Knight. That glory didn't last long, for the first time he got to play, he was smashed into the boards and received a shoulder injury, knocking him out of the league. He didn't show any disdain towards his accident, he was just grateful that he got the chance to play in the big leagues like his father. He was only twenty years-old when it happened. James dropped out at that point, not wanting to continue on with the dream that had been Kendall's in the beginning. He and James had some looked for jobs in Minnesota, Kendall finding a job as a coaching assistant, and James finding a job as the assistant of the music teacher, Mr. Rocque. James had told Kendall that there was a student in the senior music class, his name being Carlos Garcia. Kendall had warned him to be careful, seeing as though he didn't want James to lose his job for being in a relationship with a student. James had assured him that he and Carlos were taking all the needed steps to insure that they wouldn't get caught. Carlos was already eighteen, so they had nothing to worry about. Kendall on the other hand, had found no one during his time as a teacher. He still had hope though, so he wasn't about to give up just yet.

Kendall's attention directly went to his door at the sound of a large thud by the stairs. He had heard footsteps going across the hallway for the past couple of minutes, but he didn't make much of it until the thud. He stood up and started walking down the hallway.

"Shit! Someone's coming!"he heard someone yell.

"Fuck!" someone else exclaimed. "We need to get out of here!"

"What about the fag?"another asked.

"Leave him! He isn't worth it!" came the ultimate response before footsteps over took the voices. Kendall made his way to the edge of the stairs before gasping at the sight before him. He quickly raced down the stairs, shock flooding his eyes as he saw eleventh-grader Logan Mitchell. His chocolate-brown eyes were nearly flickered shut, his spiky dark brown hair making him look even paler than he was, Kendall could tell that he had some muscle on his slender frame. His face was bruised, his breathing was heavy, and his arm was bent at a strange angle. Kendall noticed a backpack beside him.

"Hey," he said, crouching down, and his breath almost caught in his throat as Logan's eyes met his. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Logan replied, his voice soft. "I-I'm okay."

"I'm gonna tell the principal what those guys did to you okay?" Kendall asked.

"W-whatever," Logan replied. He tried sitting upright and he hissed, clutching his arm. "Dammit!" he hissed.

"You want help?" Kendall asked. Logan made no protest so Kendall crouched and gently pulled him up, then went to grab his bag. "You wanna go to the hospital?"

Logan didn't respond again, so Kendall put Logan's arm around his shoulders to help him walk.

"Did they push you down the stairs?" he asked.

"T-they caught me by my bag, and when I s-slipped away, they grabbed it and t-threw it at me. T-then they started beating me."

"They are going to get in trouble, don't you worry about that," Kendall said.

"Kendall!" he heard and looked to see James rush over to him. "I saw your office door open and wondered what happened."

"I found Mr. Mitchell here getting brutalized by two seniors," Kendall explained.

"Mr. Diamond," Logan said. "Aren't you dating that senior Carlos?"

"H-how did you know that?" James asked.

"I happen to pay attention to a lot of things," Logan said. "It's not like I have anyone to tell."

"We need to get you to a hospital," James said. "Do you know the students who did this?"

"Liam Jacobs and Evan Daniels," Logan replied almost immediately. He wasn't afraid anymore. He had no reason to be. They made their way to the parking lot, where Kendall's car was parked.

"Hey James!" they heard Carlos say as he was standing beside James's car. His eyes went wide as he saw Logan. "Logan? What happened?"

"You two know each other?" James asked.

"He tutored me," Carlos said. "Now what happened?"

"Liam and Evan," Logan said. "That's what happened."

"We're taking him to the hospital, " Kendall replied.

"I swear to God they will not know what will come to them," Carlos said, clutching his fist.

"Don't think about that now Carlos," James said. "Think of Logan."

Kendall helped Logan into his car. "Wanna met us there?" he asked.

"Sure," James said, putting an arm around Carlos's shoulders. "We'll see you there."

Kendall nodded before going to the driver's seat of his car, putting the key in the ignition and turning to Logan. "You'll be okay," he said.

"I know," Logan said. "Thanks for helping."

"Anytime," Kendall replied. And that was when he found himself falling for Logan Mitchell, yet again.

* * *

Logan quickly stood up when he heard his doorbell ring. He carefully walked, making sure the sling his arm was in was properly adjusted. He opened the door, shocked to find Kendall standing behind it.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Hi Logan," Kendall said. He chuckled lightly at the shirt Logan was wearing. "A Minnesota Wild fan?" he asked.

Logan quickly realized that he was wearing the jersey with Kendall's number on it. Kendall had been his favorite player when he was still in the league. "Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair. "May I ask you why you're here?"

"I just wanted to check in on you," Kendall asked. "Since you graduated early I don't see you around."

"Y-you wanted to check in on me?"

"Yeah, m-may I come in?" Kendall suddenly sounded very nervous.

Logan walked out of the way and stood to the side so Kendall could come in. After Kendall walked in, Logan closed the door, turning to face him.

"Carlos completely flipped out on Liam and Evan the other day," Kendall told him.

"Oh Carlos," Logan replied. "Did he get in trouble?"

"Liam and Evan started throwing the punches first, but James came in and broke them up before Carlos could punch back.'

"James didn't want Carlos to get hurt or in trouble," Logan said. "That's sweet of him."

"I heard it was your birthday last week," Kendall said. "Happy belated birthday."

"Thank you," Logan said. He was finally eighteen, not needing to worry about anything else.

"No problem," Kendall replied. "Logan, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"I really like you," Kendall said.

"Y-you do?" Logan asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I do," Kendall said, stepped towards him. "I was afraid to say anything earlier, because I didn't want anything bad to happen. I was afraid of what would have happened."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"In all honesty I do Logan," Kendall told him. The blonde took his hand in his, placing it over his chest where his heart was beating. Logan gasped at how fast it was beating.

"A-am I doing this?" Logan asked, surprised.

Kendall nodded. "Please, tell me how you feel. I-I need to know."

"I never thought you would like me," Logan said. "I never thought it would be a possibility."

"Don't think that Logan," Kendall replied. "I truly care about you. When I saw you like that, it was heartbreaking. I couldn't believe it."

"This is so unreal," Logan responded.

"Let me show you how real this is," Kendall said. He closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together gently, being sure to watch out for Logan's injured arm. Logan let himself ease into it, letting all his emotions pour into it. Both pulled away after a moment, pressing their foreheads together. "Well?" Kendall asked.

"I believe it," Logan told him, smiling softly.

Kendall interlaced their fingers, pressing their lips together again.


	2. Part 2

Stay With Me

* * *

It had been about two years. Two years since they both escalated from the awkward "I like you" and had turned it into "I love you, and I'm nothing without you." Two years since the confusing feelings developed into the love they both shared and had come to understand. Two years since the unknown worries had faded into nothing but their unyielding concern for each other. It had been two years since their connection had proved to be the one thing they were both searching for.

Both Kendall and Logan were all smiles, happiness flowing through them as they remained close in each other's embrace. They locked eyes, pleasant emotions reflected through the sweet, subtle glances.

"I love you so much Logan," Kendall said as he planted a light kiss to Logan's forehead, the younger blushing in the slightest.

"I love you too Kendall," Logan responded sincerely, his eyes drifting to the dance-floor for a moment, where their families and closest friends were enjoying themselves. Logan then looked up to Kendall's smiling face, feeling a smile overtake him as well. They were suddenly called to the dance-floor themselves, and with similar movements, they made their way to the center, all eyes suddenly turning to them. Logan buried his face in Kendall's chest as they danced, wary about the stares. He wasn't used to all eyes being on him in such a positive manner. Kendall only smiled widely and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"It's alright Logan," Kendall said to him. "Just focus on me. It can be just you and me if you want it to be."

"I know," Logan said, lifting his head, a faint blush still coloring his cheeks, and chocolate brown quickly looked to clash with emerald green. Both were dressed in identical black suits and black dress shoes. The distinctive qualities of both, however, were the silver rings, with intricate designs, that each wore on their ring fingers, Kendall's on his right, Logan's on his left. Kendall, at the age of twenty-two, and Logan, at the age of twenty, were finally married and Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell had become Kendall and Logan Knight. Kendall was thrilled to have finally Logan by his side as his husband, while Logan was ecstatic that when he finished school and went into the medical field, he would be Dr. Logan Knight. Just thinking about it made him even more excited that all of this was real.

Among the onlookers, James and Carlos Diamond stood watching their friends. The two, also at the respective ages of twenty-two and twenty, had gotten married a few months prior to this wedding, and were very happy that their friends had found love with each other.

On the other side of the floor, Lilian Knight, along with her daughter Katie, were overjoyed in watching their son and older brother interact with the love of his life.

Standing next to them, were Henry and Leah Mitchell, proud with the fact that their son had found true happiness, not caring that the one that made him happy was another male.

Kendall and Logan were absorbed in each other at this moment, taking the time to fully appreciate that they had each other. Kendall had turned Logan, so the brunette's back was pressing against his front, wrapping his arms around his waist, and had been pressing soft kisses to the back of his head. Right now, they didn't care what others thought of the public displays of affection, although no one had any problem with it in the least. Suddenly, Logan's delicate movements had stopped altogether, his body growing stiff in Kendall's caring arms. Kendall grew worried at this, not understanding what was bothering his brunette lover so deeply.

"Logan," Kendall said in his ear. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"K-Kendall," Logan whimpered, his voice barely audible, yet full of fear, his gaze focused on the door. He pressed his form closer to the blonde, hoping to find the comfort his lover often provided.

Kendall's eyes followed the general direction, arms constricting protectively around his husband as he glared at Liam Jacobs and Evan Daniels, who had waltzed into the hall unannounced, clearly not dressed for such an occasion they had rudely set foot into. Liam and Evan were the two that had attacked Logan on his last official day of school two years before, and that had caused the two young loves to meet by Kendall finding Logan's injured form that had been left behind. The small brunette had nightmares about that day sometimes, and the blonde hated to envision Logan looking so hurt. It was painful for both to endure the first time, and neither wanted to deal with it again.

"Look here Evan," Liam said mockingly. "Turns out they were right. Two fags did get married!"

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked, angry at them for the nerve they possessed.

"We heard you were getting married and decided to stop by since we didn't get invited," Evan said.

"I have a full-mind to kick your ass right now," Kendall said. "And I'd be more than happy to do it, you can put money on that."

"Come on Mitchell," Liam said. "Don't want to talk to us?"

"It's Knight now Daniels," Logan said. "Now get out of here. Security would be happy to escort you off."

"Looks like he's got backbone," Liam laughed.

"I'm so scared," Evan joked, sarcasm dripping in his voice like venom.

"You guys are assholes," James said, stepping forward with Carlos.

"Can I hurt them this time?" Carlos asked James.

"Check it out! The other fags are married too!" Liam laughed.

"Security!" Logan shouted. Security came in soon after that and Liam and Evan were taken away. Kendall had noticed Logan fall silent, so he turned him around and cupped his cheek.

"Logan," Kendall said, saddened to find tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "Logan, it's okay."

"I know," Logan replied. "I just can't believe they stooped so low as to come here."

"Don't let them get to you," Kendall said. "Right now, it's just us. This is our moment. I love you with all my heart Logan, and I would do anything to prove it to you." He gently wiped the tears away from his face, leaning to fit their lips together.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling him closer. "I love you Kendall, more and more with each passing day," Logan told him, pressing their foreheads together once they separated. "And I think that's all I'll ever really need."

"This is our night," Kendall replied. "And I am so glad that I get to call you my husband."

"I feel the exact same," Logan told him, keeping their fingers interlocked. "Soon, it will be just you and me tonight."

"I can't wait," Kendall answered.

* * *

Kendall had Logan lifted in his arms as he walked through the hallway to the hotel room. He reached into his pocket to get the room key, carefully cradling Logan with one arm. He popped the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Logan chuckled as he found their luggage already inside. Kendall started walking again, making his way to the bedroom they would occupy that night. He set Logan down on the bed before crawling beside him, cupping his cheek. Logan wrapped an arm around Kendall's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, parting his lips instantly as invitation for Kendall to do what he wished. Kendall pulled off for a moment to stare at Logan.

"Do you want to?" Kendall asked as he sat up, pulling Logan up with him.

Logan met his gaze evenly, although he was full of nerves. "I want to," he said. Three little words was all it took for Logan's heart to flutter in his chest. This would be the first time for the both of them, each willing to surrender that to the passion they shared.

Kendall nodded, and slowly but assuredly began to pull at his own clothing, suddenly feeling very constricted. He needed to feel the connection with Logan at a whole new level, to express the love and passion he had for him. Logan proceeded to do the same, trying to get his fingers to stop shaking. He wanted this as much as the blonde, but he was still afraid. Kendall had only removed the top portion of his outfit before he noticed the look in Logan's eyes.

"Logan?" Kendall asked. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm afraid," Logan told him. His upper-body was bare as well, and he looked so vulnerable in Kendall's eyes. "I-I know I should do this because it's our wedding night and-"

"You shouldn't have to feel like you have to do anything," Kendall said. "You should do it because you want to. It's okay to be afraid Logie. I am too."

"You are?"

Kendall nodded. "But we have each other."

"I love you Kendall," Logan said, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Love you too," Kendall replied against his lips. His hands found their way to Logan's hips, pivoting his body so his back was on the bed. "Is this okay?"

Logan replied with a nod, allowing his hands to trail down Kendall's chest to rest on his hips. Kendall smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he hands shifted to undo the button of Logan's pants, moving with soft, gentle movements.

Logan took in a breath at the feel of Kendall's fingers against the fly of his pants before feeling them being towed off his legs. Kendall started kissing his way down Logan's neck, stopping at his pulse-point before gently biting down.

"Ngh," Logan moaned, feeling a wave of pleasure flow through him. He removed his hands from Kendall's waist and laced them through his hair instead.

"So beautiful Logan," Kendall murmured softly, running his tongue over the mark soothingly. The dominant blonde quickly popped the button of his pants, leaving him as exposed as his husband. He started kissing down the brunette's chest, catching a nipple in his lips, racing one hand up to tweak the other. Logan let out another moan as his head fell back onto the pillow underneath him.

"Kendall," he cried softly, tugging at his hair to silently will him to do something else. Kendall got the idea and finished kissing his way down his chest, stopping at the hem of his boxers. He looked up at Logan, making sure he had permission before he curled his fingers around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and off his legs. Logan felt his face heat up and he gasped at the feel of cool air against his exposed length. He suddenly felt afraid again, his legs tightening against himself slightly, and he took deep breaths to calm his nerves, willing himself to stop worrying.

Kendall noticed this, for he brought his lips to Logan's as a gesture to help calm him down. "We don't have to keep doing this if you don't want to," he told him.

"Please," Logan said. "I want this.

"Only if you're sure," Kendall replied.

"Make love to me Kendall," Logan continued. "I want this to be you. I love you, and I want you to take me Kendall Knight. You're the only one I want it to be."

"You don't even know the things you do to me," Kendall said, crushing their lips together as his hand trailed down Logan's chest, moving his legs down away from him, his fingers curling around his erection. "I love you Logan Knight, so much." Logan moaned at the feeling of his hand, wriggling his hips.

Kendall squeezed his hand gently, watching the brunette buck into his touch. He let his hand slide up his shaft, keeping his eyes on Logan to make note of any difference in his expression. Logan looked down at Kendall, giving him a smile to let him know he was okay. Kendall paid attention to this and he then placed a kiss on each of Logan's hipbones, feeling his lover shudder beneath him. Kendall soon placed a kiss to the tip of his erection before fully taking him. Logan let out a pleasured groan, his hands falling from Kendall's hair to the sheets, clutching them in his fists.

"K-Kendall," Logan warned. "P-please stop. I-I'm close, b-but I wanna wait."

"Wait for what?" Kendall asked.

"I wanna feel you," Logan told him, his face an even brighter red. "I wanna feel you inside me."

Kendall captured his lips in another intoxicating kiss, addicted to the feel of Logan's soft, plush lips against his own. He rid himself of his own boxers, straddling Logan. They both groaned at feeling the other's bare skin, the contact sending heat traveling through their bodies. Kendall jutting his hips forward, a low moan rising in his throat at feeling his bare erection rub again Logan's. Logan met Kendall's thrusts with his own, his jaw hanging open in pleasure.

Kendall moved off of him and lifted Logan's legs on his shoulders, spreading them apart, looking at his entrance. Logan took a shuddery breath at feeling the usual covered area exposed, the cool air of the room nothing compared to his heated skin. He suddenly felt a wetness as Kendall's tongue probed at him, and his gasp of surprise shifted into a groan. Kendall let his tongue brush against the outside of Logan's entrance a second time before adding pressure, slipping past the tight ring of muscle. Logan moaned loudly, his fingers scrambling at the sheets as Kendall flicked his tongue against his inner walls. Kendall replaced his tongue with two fingers, beginning to scissor Logan open.

"You're so tight Logan," Kendall moaned, slipping his fingers in and out.

Logan thrust down on his lover's invading digits. "Please!" he begged. "Stop teasing! I need you in me! Make me feel good! Please!"

Kendall withdrew his fingers before setting Logan's legs on his hips, lining the head of his erection against Logan's entrance. He took Logan's hands in his before inching his way forward, stopping every once in a while as to not overwhelm the brunette. He had slid in fully and Kendall forced himself not to slide out and push back in rapidly. He didn't want to hurt Logan too much, and he would never live with himself if he did.

"I'm ready," Logan told him. "Move." Kendall nodded and slipped out before pushing back in easily, Logan's hips jolting off the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, stopping his movements.

"H-hit here again Kendall," Logan moaned, his voice slurred. "Please." Kendall pressed their lips together before complying, groaning at the feel.

"You're still so tight," Kendall groaned, thrusting into Logan at a faster pace, pleasure overriding his system.

"F-feels so good!" Logan's back had arched as Kendall hit his sweet-spot repeatedly, his moans filling the air. "Kendall!" he moaned as he felt the blonde wrap his hand around his erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. With another low moan that drove Kendall crazy, Logan released, his body falling limp on the bed, panting heavily.

"Logan!" Kendall moaned, his hips stopping as he released, collapsing onto Logan's chest, his breathing heavy as well. He brought his lips to Logan's once more, gently slipping out of him. Kendall fell to his side, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Logan burrowed up to him, gazing up at Kendall lovingly.

"That was amazing," Logan told him, smiling up at his husband.

"I love you so much Logan," Kendall said, holding him close.

"I love you too Kendall," Logan replied, cuddling against him, feeling his eyes droop shut. Kendall placed a kiss to his forehead, watching him drift to sleep. As Logan's breathing steadied, Kendall let his eyes flicker shut as he fell asleep, the two lovers holding each other tight, not willing to let go after having found who they were looking for, each being who the other ended up needing all along. 


End file.
